No more pretending
by deminio
Summary: You turn your head to your right and your eyes rest on his sleeping form. The man’s that this time managed to steal your heart for good and for once made you cry for a good reason...


Hey everyone!

I know it's been ages since I last updated my other fic although I have only one chapter left to this before I start with the sequel. But I have been really busy lately with my studies and I had no time to write. Hopefully I will post the last chapter of the story 'His angel' next week or during the weekend if I find sometime to write it.

This came up in my mind though and I had to write it. :p I found some time tonight and although I wanted to finish my other story this sort of popped into my mind and I couldn't stop :p

This takes place sometime in season 4 before the season finale though...House and Cameron have casual sex while she is still with Chase and... you'll see what happens :p the parts in italic are in the past, Cameron reflectin the night. I hope you'll enjoy reading this! I'm looking forward to your comments.

I promise I'll update my other fic as soon as I can ;)

On with the story then...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... sadly :p _

* * *

**No more pretending**

Your eyes open in the dark and try to focus. You are a little disoriented; you are sure that you aren't in your own room but for a moment or two you can't remember where you are.

You study your surroundings but it is when something heavy rests on your stomach and pulls you to the right that you remember where you are.

You were afraid that this was all a dream... that you would wake up and you would be in your own bed and that nothing of the things that had happened were real.

You turn your head to your right and your eyes rest on his sleeping form. The man's that this time managed to steal your heart for good and for once made you cry for a good reason.

**xOxOxOx **

_You knock fiercely on his door, waiting patiently for him to open it. _

_You are angry… no, you are furious because you are sure that he started that rumor that you two are sleeping together. And because of that rumor Chase wouldn't leave you alone not even a minute. _

_Not that the rumor wasn't true. This thing between you, whatever it was, had been going on for almost four months. _

_You knew he was selfish, that he didn't like sharing. He saw you as his property and at the mere idea of Chase touching you like he did he wanted to kill the guy. _

_But despite the fact that he wanted you all to himself he would never admit to having feelings for you. This was just sex to him. Or, that is what he claimed. _

_You knew that it was so much more from the first time your lips touched his. And you were sure that he knew it too. But you didn't utter a word. You just continued playing your little game. _

_You pound on the door again and this time he opens it, glaring at you. _

_You know he is angry too. After you heard about the rumor you made sure that he caught you making out with Chase at the parking lot when he was making his way to the bike. _

_You had your eyes open all the time, your eyes locked with his as he walked. He looked at you with such an intense stare that you thought that your heart would stop beating in your chest. _

_He has the same look in his eyes right now and that same feeling starts to build in the pit of your stomach._

_But you won't back down now. You are angry and you want him to know. _

_Before you can say anything he beats you to it. _

"_Was that necessary? That little stunt you pulled at the parking lot?" he asks through greeted teeth looking straight in your eyes. _

"_Was it necessary to spread the rumor that we are sleeping together?" you ask him back in the same tone he used. _

"_I asked first…" he states and leans to you so that his lips are mere inches away from yours. _

"_I don't care." You say defiantly._

_His hands grip your upper arms before you can move away and he pins you to the door which closes with a loud thud. _

"_Call your little boy-toy and tell him that it's over, done, he is never going to touch you again. Wait, he is not going to come near you again!" he shouts but you don't even flinch. _

_The only thing that escapes your lips is a laugh and he looks at you incredulously. _

"_I'm not joking here!" he yells and you try to get away from him but he tightens his hold on you. _

"_Let me go…" you say in a gravely low tone but instead of that he moves closer to you so that you are trapped between his body and the door. _

"_So that you can go back to him? No way in hell I'm leaving you get back to him, do you understand me?" he asks slowly. _

"_I said let me go…" you repeat but he doesn't make a move to let you go. _

_Your fists collide painfully with his chest but his hands remain on your upper arms. _

"_Let me go!" you shout and you feel the tears that start to fall from your eyes._

_Your hands grab fistfuls of the t-shirt he is wearing and you feel his hold loosening. His hands glide down your arms and come to rest on your hips while his lips press a kiss on your forehead and linger there for long moments. _

_You lean your head forward till it connects with his chest and it rests there, your tears staining his t-shirt. _

_His arms wrap around your body, holding you to him while you cry. _

_You don't understand how he manages to make you forget things so easily. You were furious when you entered his apartment and now you are just a nervous wreck. _

"_Why did you do it?" you whisper and you are sure that if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard you. _

_He doesn't answer. He just exhales loudly and his chin comes to rest on the top of your head. _

"_Where you just trying to screw with my head, make my life miserable, enjoy yourself? Which one is it?" you ask again trying to coax an answer._

_But all you get again is a loud sigh. _

_Your hands drop to your sides and you try to back away from him but he holds you in place._

"_Talk to me." You say and it is at that point that he bursts. _

"_What do you want me to tell you?" he yells and moves deeper into the room, wanting to be as far away as possible from you. _

"_The truth maybe?" you shout back at him and he throws his hands in the air in exasperation. _

"_What have I taught you? Everybody lies! And most of all me! And you expect me to tell the truth?" he asks walking towards you again his cane long forgotten against the couch. _

"_Yes!" you reply firmly and he just stares at you. _

"_Fine then! You want the truth? You'll have the truth! I wanted him to finally open his eyes and see that his girlfriend is screwing another man while he thinks that she only has eyes for him!" he states in a loud tone and for a moment you stop breathing._

_For the first time you see the real magnitude of what you are doing. When you were alone and thinking about it you always tried to reason it, make it sound less provocative._

_But coming from his mouth like this you start to feel sick. _

_No, this isn't what you are doing. You are not screwing a random man behind your boyfriend's back. _

_Well, that is what everyone will think but you are not doing that. In reality, this is the only way you can be with the man you love more than anything in this world. And if this is the way then so be it. _

_But for some reason when __**that **__man puts it like that you feel like you are going to faint. _

_And he must sense it too because he is right next to you in an instant, catching you in his arms before you fall. _

_He helps you walk to the couch and settles you down as gracefully as he can without his cane. _

_You try to regulate your breathing and not let fresh tears form in your eyes but it's futile._

_You feel the hot tears running down your cheeks again and you hate yourself for letting him see you like this, letting him see how vulnerable you are around him. _

_His hand on your shoulder and his voice startle you. _

"_You don't love him…" he states like it's the most natural thing in the world._

"_That's not true…" you say and you turn to look at him only to find a small smirk on his lips. But somehow it is different from his trademark little smirk._

_Your eyes connect with his and you see the sadness in his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_If it wasn't true you wouldn't be here, with me. You would be with him, not caring about anyone else. But instead you are here with __**me**__…" he says in a whisper and you just stare at him. You have nothing to say to that, you know it and he knows it. _

"_Does it matter?" you ask bitterly and you know that he isn't going to answer. _

_He exhales loudly, his fingers glide down your arm and then he decides to talk. _

"_It matters to you…" he whispers, his hand coming to rest on your right one. _

"_But not to you…" you say with a sad smile and he just looks at you. You see the conflict in his blue eyes but you don't move. _

_And suddenly he is leaning closer to you and he captures your lips with his in a tender kiss. He draws you to him; his right hand caresses your cheek while the other one is holding you to him. _

_He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours, his eyes closed. _

"_It does matter…" he whispers, a breath away from your lips, and you are almost sure that you didn't hear him correctly because he can't be saying these things. _

"_Greg please, don't…" you say in a low tone warningly. _

_He opens his eyes and looks at you questioningly._

"_Don't say things you will regret in the morning…" you say pleadingly because you know that your heart can't take declarations like this from him if he doesn't mean it. _

_But instead of backing away he kisses you again and it's like you can't control any of your senses because you give yourself completely to him again. _

_You want to stop, you want to be able to control yourself but when you are near him you lose every type of control. _

_Somehow you find the strength and you break the kiss, your hands resting on his chest push him a little back because you know that if his lips are so close to yours you won't be able to think. _

"_I can't do this anymore Greg, not with you…" you say tiredly and you close your eyes because right now you can't look him in the eyes. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" he asks in a lame attempt at sarcasm during a time like this. _

_Your sad smile tells him everything he needs to know. _

"_You know, I thought I could do this. I thought I could pretend that this is just sex to me, no strings attached. I thought that I could pretend that I'm not in love with you, that I don't love you. And I succeeded at the beginning, I really did…" you admit bitterly and you know that his eyes are fixed on your face although yours are closed. _

"_But I can't do this anymore… I can't pretend anymore… But pretend is the only thing that you will ever do… And that's why I'm breaking it off now that it's still early. Because I know that if I stay you will manage to crawl under my skin and I won't be able to live without you. I have to leave because if I don't my heart will shutter in a million pieces and after that there will be no way back…" you say in a whisper. _

_He doesn't move, he just stares at you and you can't take his silence any more. _

_You make a move to stand up and leave but his hand circling your wrist stops you._

_You turn to look at him and your eyes connect with his in a powerful stare. _

_You notice that for the first time his eyes aren't trying to hide what he really feels but he lets you see what he is really feeling. _

_You are shocked when you find a tinge of fear in his beautiful blue eyes. Is that fear of losing you? _

_He draws you to him once more till you are sitting on his good leg and his hand rests on your thigh while he looks straight in your eyes. _

_He kisses you so softly and you are shocked at the tenderness he can master. _

"_I don't want to pretend anymore…" he confesses but you just look at him, too shocked to do anything else. _

"_Greg, it's not time for games…" you whisper but you can't help the feeling of hope that you feel. _

"_For the first time in a long time I'm not playing any games Allison…" he says in a low tone before he captures your lips with his. _

_His touch is soft, caring; it makes your heart beat fast in your chest. _

_His lips move languidly against yours before his tongue moves past your lips, dancing with yours. _

_Your ringing phone makes you break the kiss and rest your forehead against his. You pull your mobile out of your pocket and you look at the screen. _

"_Great… just great…" you mumble when you see the name on the screen. _

_His eyes open and he snatches the phone away from you. When he sees the name his eyes turn a darker shade of blue and you can see the anger in them. _

_He picks up the phone without even turning to look at you and the tone in his voice catches you off guard because it has turned cold again._

"_What do you want?" he says in the phone in a gravely low tone._

"I… House? Is that you? Did I call you?" _You hear Chase's confused tone and you rub your temples wishing that the headache that starts to form to disappear but other than that you do nothing to stop him._

_You should be angry at him right now but you just feel drained._

"_No, you didn't call me you idiot, you called Allison." He states mockingly._

"Then why are you answering her phone?" _you hear the answer and you can tell that he is starting to get frustrated. _

"_Listen to me; I'm only going to say this once so better put it in your little mind. This thing you think you have, well, it's over. You are not going to come near her again, talk to her, you are not even going to think of her, do you get me or should I translate it for you?" he says in a tone of finality. _

"_Greg!" you say his name in a warning tone but he ignores you. _

_You can hear Chase yelling incoherently but House refuses to hand you your phone. _

"She is there, isn't she? I can't believe this! Put her on the phone now!" _you hear his demand clearly enough and you know that his tone isn't going to help with House. _

"_No…" House replies calmly. _

"Why?!"

"_Because she is with me, you moron! We are sleeping together for almost four months and you don't have a clue about it because you are too wrapped up in your own little world to care about her!" House yells and after that you can hear nothing else from the other line. _

_You burry your head in your hands and you try to calm yourself but it seems useless. _

_You can hear Chase yelling again and you feel like you are going to explode. House isn't saying a thing and you want to punch him, slap him, kiss him senseless, you don't even know what you want to do to him. _

"_Give me the phone, now." You demand and the look in your eyes tells him that he has to comply. _

_He hands you the device and when you bring it to your ear you can still hear Chase yelling._

"_Robert…" you say in slowly and he stops probably because it's the moment that he realizes from the tone on your voice that everything is true. _

_He pauses for a long minute before he talks to you. _

"So he was telling the truth…" _he states and you sigh. _

_He laughs ironically and you feel your stomach twisting at the sound._

"_I can explain…"_

"You can explain?! Are you going to tell me that everything is a lie now?" _ He asks angrily and you can feel House's eyes burning holes right through you. _

"_No… Everything is true." You say calmly and he doesn't answer. _

"I knew that sometime this would happen… I would have done anything for you to look at me like you look at him, you know…" _he says bitterly and you can tell that he is on the verge of tears. _

"_Robert, I…" you start but he cuts you off. _

"I don't want to see you again. And tell your new boyfriend that he is not going to get away with this." _He says disdainfully and before you can say anything he hangs up._

_You feel the hot tears threaten to return in your eyes but you also feel his hand caressing your cheek tenderly. _

"_What do you want?" you ask tiredly in a last attempt to figure out what he wants from you._

"_I want you…" he states softly and your eyes dart to his face connecting with his and finding a soft look in his beautiful eyes. _

_You are about to say something because you desperately want to believe him but you are holding back but his lips connect with yours and your mind goes blank immediately. _

_His arms wrap around your waist holding you as close to him as possible while yours wrap around his neck. _

_You feel him starting to lean towards you, pushing you in the same time so that you lie on your back and he is on top of you, his lips always connected with yours. _

_Your hands glide down his back and then come to rest on his chest and then come to rest on the zipper of his jeans. _

_His right hand comes to cover both of yours and for a second you think he regretted it because he is standing up._

_But then he offers you his hand, a small smile on his lips and you can do nothing else but take it. _

_He leads you to his bedroom and this time it feels different. You don't stumble down the hall in a passionate lip lock or fighting for dominance. _

_You are walking together down the hall to something you don't know yet. And you are terrified of what's to come because you don't know what will happen later. _

_You are in his bedroom a short time later._

_His lips find yours again and he kisses you softly tenderly before he guides you to the bed carefully._

_At that moment you know that this is going to be nothing like the previous times._

_You know that you are going to see the real Gregory House, without him trying to hide his scars and feelings from you. _

_And for the first time you are not going to hide your real feelings from him while you'll be making love. Because that's what you are going to do this time..._

_His hands rests on your hips while he pushes you on your back and his lips make their way to the sensitive skin of your neck. _

_He kisses and nibbles the soft skin making you moan and arch your back to him. _

_His left hand moves and rests over your heart and then he glides it down, between your breasts where he pauses a little to tease you, down to your stomach and it stays there while his lips return to yours, kissing you like you are the only one that matters in his life. _

_Your hands lace through his short hair and you hold him to you because you still think that this isn't happening. _

_His hand sneaks under the top you are wearing exploring your skin and you can't help the moan that escapes your mouth when his hand moves higher and cups one of your breasts and massages it gently. _

_He is trying to make you lose control, drive you crazy and you know it. _

_Your left hand remains in his hair while your other one travels down and traces the evident bulge of his jeans making him groan in the kiss. _

_You squeeze him purposefully and he breaks the kiss, burying his head in the crook of your neck. _

_His hips grind instinctively to yours and you smirk because you know that now you have him where you want him. _

_Your hands find the hem of his t-shirt and you lift it so that you can feel his bare back under your fingertips. _

_He sighs at the contact and you kiss his temple while his head remains buried in the crook of your neck. _

_You lift his t-shirt higher and he helps you out, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. _

_He helps you out of your top as well and then he moves to the zipper of your jeans, unzipping it and taking them off. _

_He smirks wickedly at you before he lies on top of you, still wearing his jeans. _

_He cups your right breast with his hand but it's not enough and with the other one he unclasps your braw and tosses it on the floor with the other articles of clothing. _

_His mouth is instantly on your right breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth and turning it into a hard bud. His hand massages your other breast and you can't help but moan loudly and lace your hands through his hair again, enjoying his wonderful torture. _

_His mouth moves onto your other breast giving it the appropriate attention as well and your head falls back, your eyes closing. _

_His left hand has moved from your breast and is now making its way where you want it the most. _

_He kisses your lips again while his hand pulls your panties down and throws them on the pile on the floor without breaking your kiss. _

_His hand glides down your stomach again and it continues moving till it reaches its destination. _

_He dips his pointer finger in your folds making you moan in the kiss and he smirks at the reaction he managed to draw from you. _

_His lips follow the path of his hand kissing their way down your body, between the valley of your breasts, to your stomach and navel and before he continues he looks at you with those eyes full of mischief. _

_You can't help the small smile that reaches your lips upon meeting his eyes and he smiles back at you before placing a small kiss above your belly button. _

_He kisses your inner thighs, scratching you with his stubble and then soothing your reddened skin with sloppy kisses and without any warning he plunges his index finger in your waiting core making you cry out in pleasure. _

_He moves it in an out, curling it at the right places before he adds his middle finger._

_Your eyes are closed and you are biting your bottom lip trying not to cry out in ecstasy but it's a really hard task. _

_You feel his lips move on your thigh, his ministrations never seizing, and suddenly he is sucking your clit making you shout his name in pleasure. _

_You know he is smirking triumphantly right now but you don't really care because he is doing these things to you and it feels perfect. _

_But you can't think anymore because you feel that tingling sensation starting in the pit of your stomach and his hands and mouth are driving you crazy. _

_He must sense it too because his fingers are moving in and out of you harder and faster and suddenly he bites on your clit making you cry out his name when you explode._

_Your walls quiver around his digits and he keeps moving them in time with the contractions drawing out your pleasure. _

_He withdraws his fingers and licks them clean from your juices and then he just stays there looking at you with a soft expression in his eyes. _

_Your eyes open, your breathing still a little labored and he smiles at you softly. _

"_God, you are beautiful…" he whispers and you can't help the blush that reaches your cheeks under his scrutinizing gaze. _

_He leans down to kiss you and you find the opportunity to turn over and make him lie on his back while you keep kissing him, tasting yourself on his tongue something that turns you one even more. _

_Your hand travels down his stomach and squeezes the bulge in front of his jeans again making him moan. _

_You kiss your way down and move to his belt buckle. You unzip his jeans and pull them off carefully not to jar his right thigh. _

_You know you are leaving something in the middle here but you have to do this._

_Your eyes move to the scar of his right thigh and he visibly tenses under your gaze. He tries to move away and pull the sheet over his leg but your intense gaze stops him. _

_Your hand glides softly over the hard contour of his scar and you hear him inhale sharply. You think you hurt him and you turn to look at him but his eyes are gentle although you can see a tinge of fear in those blue depths. Fear because he thinks that the scar is going to deter you. _

_You smile at him and you lean done to kiss his scar tenderly while your hand massages his thigh gently. _

_You look up to find him looking at you with amazement and gratitude. _

_You move so that your lips are a breath away from his and you kiss him softly. _

"_I want you… All of you…" you mumble and he must believe you because he nods and kisses the tip of your nose lovingly. _

_You kiss his chest and move down in order to continue your task. _

_You use your hand to trace the outline of his erection and he groans._

_It's your time to smirk mischievously as you remove his boxers, your eyes always connected with his. _

_You throw them on the floor with the other clothing and you return your attention to his aching erection._

_You take his cock in your hand and give it a few pumps making him groan but his eyes remain transfixed on yours. _

_He watches you as you lean down and lick your lips before tracing the head of his erection with your tongue and he shivers. _

_Your lips wrap around his cock and he moans loudly his eyes roll in the back of his head and although he desperately wants to watch you he can't keep his eyes open. _

_He is resting his weight on his elbows and his head has fallen back in pleasure. _

_His eyes snap open the moment you start moving your lips up and down his hard member and he watches you with glazed eyes a look you are sure you haven't seen from him again. _

_You eyes lock with his as you continue your ministrations and he is desperately trying to hold back his groans and moans but to no avail. _

_You watch him as he straggles to keep his eyes open and you decide that this is the perfect time to give him the final stroke. _

_You take as much of him as you can in your mouth and he shouts loudly, his hands gripping the bed sheets, trying to hold onto something, his eyes closing tightly. _

"_Fuck Allison!" he yells and he reaches out for you, gripping your shoulders and crashing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. _

_His arms wrap around your waist as he continues kissing you and he flips you over till you are lying on your back and he is settled between your parted thighs. _

_You lock your ankles behind his back and you reach between your bodies in order to guide his erection to your entrance._

_He takes over and takes his cock in his hand teasing you, rubbing the head over your clit and making you moan in the kiss. _

_He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours, his eyes locking with yours. _

"_I need you, please Greg…" you say pleadingly and after placing a kiss on your lips he plunges into you with one thrust, both of you moaning at the feeling of him inside you again. _

_He sets a slow rhythm, his thrusts deep and purposeful and you moan loudly at how he stretches you. _

_He nibbles the sensitive skin of your neck leaving a mark there for everyone to see while he keeps his thrusts at the same pace. _

_He brings your legs higher around his waist and he starts to increase the pace, his groans muffled because his head is buried in your bosom now kissing your breasts._

"_Greg… har... harder…" you manage to mumble and he complies immediately, increasing his pace and thrusting harder and faster. _

_His fingers lace through yours and he pins them over your head, his thrusts pinning you to the bed as well. _

_His eyes are always locked with yours as he drives into you hard and fast. _

_Your eyes close momentarily and he releases your hands and he braces himself on his elbows while your hands glide down his sweaty back and squeeze his buttocks making him thrust particularly hard inside you and you groan in pain and pleasure. _

_He senses it and slows down a little, afraid that he hurt you, but you open your eyes and look at him reassuring him that you are ok. _

"_Please… don't stop…" you say breathlessly and he increases his pace again._

_He can feel your walls staring to clamp around his cock and you can tell that he is close too because his brow furrows and he buries his head in the crook of your neck, trying to hold back. _

"_God, Allison…" he whispers and you glide your hands up his back, holding him to you as close as possible and you are pretty sure that you can't get any closer to him. _

"_Ah… ah… fuck… Greg!" you shout out in pleasure and he thrusts in your hot core hard and fast uncontrollably. _

"_Allison look at me… Open your eyes angel…" he whispers to you and your eyes snap open locking with his blue orbs and you are startled by the emotions you see in his blue orbs. _

_You never did this before. You always kept your eyes closed afraid of scaring him away with the love and affection that he would see in them. _

_Your nails dig in his back leaving ten red marks behind and his hand travels between your joined bodies finding your clit and rubbing it fiercely making you cry out. _

"_Greg!" you shout out his name as you come, your walls contracting violently around his cock bringing him over the edge as well. _

"_Allison!" he yells your name as his hips jerk forward and he spills his seed inside you. _

_Your walls are still contracting around him, milking him completely and he is moving in and out of you in a slow pace, trying to prolong this for as much as he can. _

_Your eyes remain locked as you move together and he can see the love shining in your green-blue eyes and you can see it in his blue ones. _

_He notices the single tear that falls from your eye and he kisses it away. _

"_I don't want you to cry anymore…" he whispers. _

_You smile softly at him and you kiss his lips tenderly, lovingly._

_His lips move languidly against yours and your lips mold together. _

_His softening member is still inside you and he turns you to your sides so that he stays right there. _

_He reaches out and takes his pill bottle, opening it expertly and taking one pill which he dry swallows. _

_You look at him worriedly and he raises his eyebrow. _

"_The endorphins are not going to last forever. And it's not your fault…" he assures you when he sees the worried expression in your eyes. _

_He knows that you will always worry and care for him and he is finally starting to accept it. _

_Your head rests on his bicep and your hand rests over his heart. _

_His hand is around your waist holding you to him._

"_Don't even think of getting out of this bed…" he mumbles sleepily and you smile. _

"_I don't intend to…" you reply, stifling a yawn and he kisses your forehead affectionately and you hum contently. _

_He closes his eyes and you watch his peaceful form. You kiss his chin and close your eyes as well falling in an easy sleep in the arms of the man you love…_

**xOxOxOx **

He stirs in his sleep, moving closer to you and you can't help the small smile that reaches your lips.

You reach out and trace the outline of his face and then your hand comes to rest on his chest.

And you just stay there, observing his peaceful form as he sleeps, your fingers drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"I know I'm handsome but you don't have to watch me all the time…" he mumbles and he opens his sleepy eyes which connect with yours.

"Hey…" you say with a smile and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey…" he replies and yawns loudly making you laugh slightly.

He closes his eyes and he scoots closer to you resting his head on your shoulder and bringing his right leg over both of yours.

He hums and drops a kiss on your shoulder and your hand lace through his hair, caressing his scalp.

You try not to think but you can't stop. You are wondering where this will lead you, for how long it will last, will you ever manage to…

"Stop thinking, it's disturbing…" he mumbles without moving from his position, cutting you train of thought.

"How did you…" you start but he cuts you off.

"I can practically hear the wheels spinning in that pretty little head of yours." He explains and you smirk.

You sigh and tilt your head in order to rest it against his and he doesn't complain he just enjoys your proximity something you thought that he would never be able to do.

You sigh again and he sits up, supporting himself on his left elbow. He quirks an eyebrow and looks at you questioningly.

"It's just… I, at least, have to know. Are you serious about this? I can't put my heart out in the open again and have it shattered in a million pieces because of a lame reason…" you explain and you can see his expression soften because he knows exactly what you mean, except maybe, for the lame reason comment.

"Look… I'm not good with feelings. That's a fact. But the fact that I'm willing to try here should tell you something. We both feel that there is something huge between us and we would be idiots if we didn't finally give it a try…" he says seriously and all you can do is nod your head in agreement.

He caresses your cheek with his thumb and you lean into his touch.

"Who knows, maybe some day we'll end up with a house in the suburbs and a bunch of kids!" he exclaims with a smirk and you laugh out loud.

"And when I say a bunch I mean two tops, got it?" he says half seriously half jokingly and you shake your head in amusement.

"Now come here and keep me warm." He demands playfully and you grin at him.

You settle against his left side and place your leg on top of his, being careful not to jar his thigh.

You lay your head on his shoulder and your hand above his heart and he places his arm around your body, hugging you to him.

He places a kiss on your forehead and you sigh contently. You feel him smile against your forehead and you think that you can get used to this.

And maybe, just maybe, you will also see how it will be to live in the suburbs with him and a bunch of kids. Even if a bunch means two tops.


End file.
